Sex and The City 3
by spygirl0009
Summary: The girls are back! Carrie wants to have a baby, Will Big agree? Also Richard is back to Samantha life, everything is doing great with them but Richard ask Samantha to married him, Will she say yes or leave him? Read and Find out! Good reviews please!


(AT lunch the girls are having lunch together)

Samantha: So I met this hot guy at the bar last night and you know what he say to me?

Charlotte: What?

Samantha: He told me hey hot stuff lets go back to my place and we did it there man he was so hot (All of them laugh)

Carrie: Hey guys I need some advice

Girls: What's up?

Carrie: I think I want to have a baby with Big

(Miranda, Samantha and Charlotte look at each other wide)

Carrie: Bad idea right

Charlotte scream happy: I think it's a good idea!

Miranda: Ok Charlotte I don't want to get def ears

Charlotte laugh: Sorry, Carrie I think you should have a baby it will be great

Carrie: You think?

Samantha: Honey it's your life if your happy we are happy

Carrie: True is being a mom hard?

Miranda: well let me put you this way the first two years when you get a baby you seem happy but then everyday with the baby you get stress all the time but you say to yourself I have a baby this is my life I am going to enjoy it no matter what

Charlotte smile: Yeah I have two beautiful girls in my life and they are my angles I watch cartoon shows with them and we go field trips on the weekend

Carrie: Oh really like where?

Charlotte: Well we go a day to the zoo, the park, and sometimes we go down to the beach it's so fun Carrie you are going to love it to be a mom!

Carrie nod smile: Yeah I problem will what about you Samantha do you want a baby or a child in your life someday?

Samantha: Hell no honey! All in my life is fashion clothes, my job and sex a lot of sex

Carrie laugh: OF course

Miranda: You really don't want a baby?

Samantha shook her head: Nope they are trouble makers can't deal with them. They cry, poop, and you have to feed them and you have to stay home with them all the time come on now ladies you know that's not going to be my life

Charlotte: True

(Later on the day at Carrie and Big apartment Carrie and Big are watching TV together)

Carrie: I have to tell you something

Big: Ok baby what is it?

Carrie: Um never mind

Big: Come on what is it?

Carrie: Um

Big rolls his eyes: Carrie

Carrie: Ok I went out lunch with the girls today

Big nod: O really, did you had fun?

Carrie: yup, had a great time!

Big looks at Carrie: Are you sure that's it baby? I know there is more now come on what is it? (He pulls her in his arms)

Carrie: I want to have….

Big: Have?

Carrie: I want to have a baby

Big looks at her: A baby? Are you serious?

Carrie nods her head: yeah

Big: Where did that came from?

Carrie: I don't know it's just I been thinking about it all the time I think we should have a family

Big: Baby you are my family

Carrie: I know I just want a baby charlotte and Miranda has children

Big: Well Samantha does not want kids all she wants is sex

Carrie: That's her life can you please think about it please for me

Big looks at her and kiss her forehead: ok fine I will think about it

Carrie smiles at him and kiss him: Thank you I love you

Big smiles at her: I know

(AT Charlotte and Harry apartment Charlotte is in the kitchen making cupcakes Harry came in)

Harry: Hey honey (They kiss) SO I got to go to work I have the meeting today

Charlotte: OH man I forgot I wish you don't have to go

Harry: I know honey me to (They kiss again)

Charlotte smile at him: You know what how about me and you have little something in our bedroom tonight

Harry smile at her: Oh really and what will be that?

Charlotte laugh: OH you know

Harry smile: ooo yeah we should do it

Charlotte laugh at him: Meet me in there 11:00 sharp mister

Harry smile at her: Oh I will not be late I will bring some wine for us to

Charlotte smile at him: I love it

(They kiss again)

Harry: ok I will see you later sexy (He winks at her and left)

Charlotte laugh: Oh he will (She went back to make cupcakes)

(AT Miranda and Steve apartment Miranda is in the living room drinking tea and looking at the newspaper to find a job)

Brady: Mommy what you doing?

Miranda: Hmm? Oh hi sweetie I was looking for a job

Brady: Oh will I still see you when you get a new job?

Miranda: Oh honey of course you will sweetie I am not going to get a busy job I promised

Brady: ok good I like to see you everyday

Miranda smile: I like to see you everyday to (They hug and she kisses his forehead)

Brady: Can I watch a movie in my room mommy?

Miranda: of course you can what movie you are going to watch?

Brady: Batman!

Miranda laugh: Ok sounds cool and how about I make you popcorn

Brady: Yeah!

Miranda laugh: Ok go in your room and put the movie on and I am going to make you popcorn

Brady: Ok Mommy (he ran in his room)

(Steve came in)

Steve: HEY what is Brady doing?

Miranda: Well he is going to watch batman and I am going to make popcorn

Steve: Cool I will watch it with him but first (They kiss) How is my wife doing?

Miranda blush: Good I am trying to look for a job

Steve: Don't get a stress out job like your old one

Miranda shook her head: Of course not

Steve: Good (They kiss again) I am going to watch the movie with Brady are you going to join us?

Miranda nod: Yup I am going to make popcorn first

Steve: Ok (They kiss again and he left to go in Brady room)

Miranda sigh and whisper: Please let me find a job that's all I ask (She went in the kitchen to make popcorn)

(At Samantha work Samantha is in her office put location all over her body and she has a fan on high)

Secretary came in: Miss Jones?

Samantha: What?

Secretary: you have a phone call its Mr. Spirit

Samantha eyes wide: Are you kidding me? Your not joking are you?

Secretary: No I am not

Samantha smile: Thank you

Secretary: And miss Jones

Samantha: Yes?

Secretary: I don't want to brag but don't you think its little cold in here?

Samantha: Get use of it I have fucking hot flashes lady now get out! I am going to call him

(The secretary nod and rush back to her desk)

(Samantha dialing his number)

Richard Spirit: Hello?

Samantha smile: Well hello there good-looking

Richard: Ah Samantha

Samantha laugh: How are you Richard?

Richard: I am good I am in New York

Samantha eyes wide: Shut up you are really here!

Richard laugh: Yes I am I really miss you

Samantha smile: Well I really miss you to

Richard: DO you have plans tonight?

Samantha: Tonight let's see tonight is Friday? No I do not have plans what you have in mind?

Richard: How about dinner?

Samantha: Sure what time?

Richard: AT eight o clock does that sounds good?

Samantha: Wonderful and we could go to this famous club let me tell you it's a great club I go there all the time

Richard: That sounds wonderful but Samantha I want to have dinner at my apartment

Samantha: You have apartment?

Richard: Yes I move here

Samantha: Wow

Richard: Yup I got a new job so I pick you up at 7: 00?

Samantha: Sure see you later bye

(They hung up)

Samantha: O my god what I am going to wear!

(Later on the day at the store all the girls went with Samantha to help her to what to wear)

Miranda: SO let me get this straight Richard came move to New York and miss you?

Samantha smile: Yeah

Carrie Smile at Samantha: I am happy for you Samantha

Samantha: Thank you honey now you guys got to help me I need to find a sexy dress

Charlotte: DO you have any sexy dress at your place?

Samantha looks at Charlotte: Honey I buy new sexy dresses or an outfit every time I go on a date

Samantha looks at a sexy dress: O my god ladies what about this one is it perfect?

Carrie: Yeah it's good

Miranda: It's nice

Charlotte: it's totally you

Samantha: Ok I am going to buy it

Carrie: I told big

Charlotte: You did? Yeah! what he say?

Carrie: Well at first he was shock

Miranda: He was shock?

Carrie nod: Yeah he problem thought he did not want us to have a baby ever but when I told him I say to him I really want to have a baby so bad

Samantha: What he say?

Carrie: HE told me he will think about it

(The girls look at her)

Carrie: What is that bad? Please tell me it's not bad? You guys got to give me advice

Charlotte: OK when me and Harry first got married I told him one day I was super nervous to I say to him honey I really want to have a baby and he say I want to have a baby to so we kept trying and trying but it was not use so we decide to adopt and one magic day I got pregnant and it was the happy day of my life I could not belvie it

Miranda nod: I did not want to tell you guys this but I did not want a baby

Carrie: Why?

Miranda: Well at that time I was focusing on my hardworking job I did not want anything to get it in a way but one night Steve came in my room and told me he wants a baby at first I was going to say no but I say sure I did not want to hurt his feelings but when I saw my little boy in my arms and I say to myself I am the luckiest mother in the world

Carrie: I really want a baby

Samantha: You will be the great mom

Carrie nod: Yeah do you think he want to have a baby?

Samantha nod: Honey he will say yes but if he say no I will kick his ass

(They laugh)

(Later at night Carrie and Big eating dinner)

Carrie: SO have you make up your mind?

Big: About what?

Carrie looks at him: Are you kidding me?

Big: What?

Carrie: About to have a baby john

Big: Oh yes that

Carrie: Well?

Big: I am still thinking

Carrie shook her head

Big looks at her: What?

Carrie: Nothing

Big: tell me

Carrie got off the chair and put the dishes in the sink Big follow her

Big: What is your problem?

Carrie: I don't have a problem!

Big: Whoa what is this?

Carrie: What is so hard to think about this!

Big: it's a big thing to think about!

Carrie: O my god! How long you are going to think about it!

Big shook his head: I don't know

Carrie has tears in her eyes

Big: Aw baby don't cry

Carrie: I am not crying I want to have a baby john

Big: I know baby

Carrie: DO you want to have one yes or no?

Big looks at her

Carrie shook her head: Fine (She was about to go in the living room)

Big: Yes

Carrie turns around and faces him: really?

Big smile at her and nod

Carrie smile at him and ran in his arms and they kiss

Carrie smile at him: Thank you

Big smiles at her: You are welcome baby

(They kiss again)

(AT Richard and Samantha date)

Richard: How you like the dinner?

Samantha: OH it was sooooooo good

Richard smile at her: Good you are really sexy tonight

Samantha smile at him: Why thank you good looking

Richard: What about we take this in my bed room

Samantha: You are reading my lips

(They went in the bedroom and making love all night)

(AT Miranda and Steve apartment Miranda and Steve are in their bedroom)  
>Miranda: Finding a job is a pain in the neck<p>

Steve: Don't worry honey you will find one

Miranda: it's not easy Steve

Steve nod: I know you are going to find one I promised

Miranda: Yeah I hope you are right

Steve: I never lied

(They laugh and kiss)

Miranda: You better be right

Steve: I am always right (They laugh and kiss again)

(At Charlotte and Harry apartment Charlotte is putting roses on their bed)

Harry came in and smile at Charlotte: Hey beautiful

Charlotte turns around smile: Hey handsome

(They kiss and held each other)

Harry: I got the wine

Charlotte smile at him: yeah I knew you will

Harry: Did you think I will forget?

Charlotte shook her head: Nope

Harry: I thought so (They kiss again and drink wine and they kiss all night)

(The next day Carrie and Big apartment)

Big: Ok baby I will see you later (They kiss)

Carrie: John

Big: Yeah baby?

Carrie: Can we…. Start tonight?

Big: Sure whatever you want baby

Carrie smile at him and they kiss: Have fun at work

Big smile at her: I will try (They kiss again and he left)

Carrie jump up and down: Yes! (She ran in her closet to get change)

(At Charlotte and Harry apartment)

Harry: Honey are you going to meet the girls for breakfast?

Charlotte: Yes I am Lily sweetie get change so we can go for breakfast

Lilly: Ok mommy (She ran in her room)

Harry smile at Charlotte: So how about me and you go to a romantic dinner tonight?

Charlotte: Sounds great (They kiss)

Harry: And I have to tell you something

Charlotte: oh? What?

Harry laughs: Tonight I am going to tell you

Charlotte: ok

(They kiss again)

(Later that day the girls met for breakfast)

Carrie: Guys guess what!

Charlotte, Samantha and Miranda: What?

Carrie: ME and Big are going to do it tonight!

Charlotte: Yeah!

Samantha: That's great

Miranda: I am so happy for you and Big

Charlotte: I forgot to tell you guys Harry is taking me out for dinner and he has to tell me something

Miranda: What?

Charlotte: I don't know he won't tell me

Samantha: Did you ask him is a good something or a bad something

Charlotte: O my god I forgot to ask! What I am going to do!

Carrie: Sweetie you have to calm down

Charlotte: How I am suppose to calm down! What about he is going to tell something bad!

Samantha: Maybe its sex

Charlotte eyes wide: o my god maybe he don't want to have sex with me anymore!

Miranda rolls her eyes: Come on it can't be that

Carrie: Charlotte don't worry I am sure it's good news

Charlotte: I don't know I am just worry about it

Samantha: Well stop worry and don't think about tonight

Miranda: Yeah it got to be good news

Charlotte: Then why he won't tell me if it's good news

Carrie: Girl maybe it's a surprise that why he won't tell you

Charlotte breathe slowly: Your right I am going to be fine

Samantha: So Miranda have you find a job yet?

Miranda: Oh yes I did! I was going to tell you guys

Carrie: Oh really that's good what is the job?

Miranda: I am going to tell you but you got to promised me you won't laugh

Samantha: Honey we are your best friends

Charlotte: Yeah we will never laugh at you

Carrie: Yeah

Miranda: Ok I got a job interview today and the job I want is a counselor

Charlotte: Wow that's great

Carrie: Yeah you will be great

Samantha: You will be the best counselor ever!

Miranda laugh: Yeah I hope I will get the job

(Later on the day Charlotte took Lilly to the toy store)

Lilly: Mommy can I buy a doll please?

Charlotte: Sure honey what doll you want?

Lilly: Um Princess Belle

Charlotte: Sure honey well I don't see it anywhere let me go ask that lady there (Charlotte took Lilly hand and the walk towards the lady)

Lady smile at them: Hello can I help you?

Charlotte: Yes do you have more princess Belle dolls?

Lady shook her head: No we don't I am sorry

Charlotte: OH well are you going to bring more in?

Lady: I think so

Charlotte: Ok when?

Lady: Might be a week or two weeks

Charlotte Ok fine thank you Lilly sweetie they don't have it

Lilly: Ok Mommy can we go to the bookstore?

Charlotte smile at Lilly: Ok honey lets go

(Miranda is inside the principle office)

The principle: So Miranda why you want this job?

Miranda: Well I want to help the students for their problem and I hope they will be fine and I will help them

The principle nod: Well I think you will be hired

Miranda: Really! Thank so much

The principle: You are welcome you are going to start tomorrow

Miranda: Ok what time you want me be here?

The principle: You are going to be here at 8: oo

Miranda nod: ok thank you (They shook hands and she left)

(AT Carrie and Big apartment Carrie is making dinner suddenly her cell phone is ringing)

Carrie answers it: Hello?

Samantha: hey

Carrie: Hey Samantha what's up?

Samantha: Nothing I just want to wish you good luck for tonight!

Carrie laughs: Thank you

Samantha: What are you making for dinner?

Carrie: Well first I am making homemade salad then for dinner I am going to make chicken parmasina and dessert chocolate fudge cake

Samantha: Wow look at you I did not know you can bake?

Carrie laughs: Well I kind of buy it

Samantha: That's good don't let Big know that

Carrie laughs: I am not going to tell listen Samantha I have to go so I can get ready tonight

Samantha: No problem maked sure you tell us tomorrow

Carrie: I will (they say goodbye and hung up Carrie went back to making dinner)

(AT Night Charlotte and Harry are out for a romantic dinner)

Harry: So how is your pasta honey?

Charlotte: Its good how is yours?

Harry: Good I really want to tell you something

Charlotte: Oh yes I forgot what is it?

Harry grabs her hand: OK sweetie I want to tell you that (he sees her crying) Honey what is it?

Charlotte is crying: I think I know what you are going to tell me

Harry: You do?

Charlotte still crying: You don't like to have sex with me!

Harry: What?

Charlotte: see you don't like it!  
>Harry: Aw honey no I love when I have sex with you (He picks a napkin and wipes her tears off)<p>

Charlotte sniff: that's not what you going to tell me

Harry shook his head: No honey I don't know why would think about that

Charlotte: Well I don't know I thought

Harry laughs: Honey I love you

Charlotte smile at him: I love you to (They smile each other and kiss) so what were you going to tell me?

Harry smile at her: It is good news

Charlotte: Really! Good what is it!

Harry I want you me and our two little girls to go Disney world this summer!

Charlotte: yeah! That will be great!

Harry: I knew you were going to love it!

Charlotte: When you want to go?

Harry: How about end of June for 2 weeks we will stay there

Charlotte smile at him: Aw honey I love you

Harry smile at her: I love you to (They kiss)

(Later that night Carrie and Big jus finish dinner)

Big: Baby that was a wonderful dinner you are really a good cook

Carrie blush: Thanks (They kiss)

Big: How about me and you take this in our bedroom

Carrie: You are reading my mind (Big picks her up and they made love all night)

(AT Samantha apartment she was about to get ready for bed suddenly her cell phone rang she went to answer it)

Samantha: Hello?

Richard: Hey it's Richard

Samantha: Oh hey handsome

Richard: How are you?

Samantha: I am good

Richard: Good I was wondering if you are free tomorrow night.

Samantha: Well yes I am

Richard: Good I will pick you up at seven

Samantha: ok handsome I will see you tomorrow

Richard: Night Samantha

Samantha: Night handsome (They hung up and she smile and went to bed)

(One week later Carrie does not feel good at all she is lying down on the bed Big came in with soup)

Big: Baby I made you chicken soup

Carrie: oooo do I have to eat

Big: Baby you have to eat something it will make you feel better

Carrie: Every time I eat I throw up

Big: You might have a virus

Carrie: I hate being sick

Big kisses her forehead: don't worry you will feel better ok baby I have to go to work call me if you need anything

Carrie: Ok

Big kiss her: I love you

Carrie: Love you to (Then he left Carrie dial Charlotte number)

Charlotte: Hello?

Carrie: Hey Charlotte it's me

Charlotte: Hey Carrie! How do you feel?

Carrie: Um good listen can you do me a favor?

Charlotte: Sure

Carrie: Can you buy me a… pregnancy test

Charlotte: O my god! Are you!

Carrie: can you please get it for me?

Charlotte: Of course! And I tell the girls to

Carrie: Ok thanks see you guys later (They hang up)

(Later the day the girls is waiting outside of Carrie bathroom door)

Miranda: I hope she is pregnant

Charlotte: ME to! Hey I should host the baby shower!

Samantha: Gezz this is taking forever

Charlotte: Well you have to wait for an hour

Samantha: Oh I thought it was just 5 minutes

Miranda: Yeah no its not

(Suddenly the bathroom door open and Carrie came in)

Charlotte: Well!

Miranda: Are you!

Samantha: please tell us you are!

Carrie: … I am pregnant!

(The girls cheer)

Miranda: Yeah! You are going to be a great mom

Carrie laughs: I hope so I want to have a baby girl

Samantha: yeah

Charlotte: I am going to host your baby shower

Carrie: Thanks

Samantha: SO when are you going to tell Big?

Carrie: I am going to tell him tonight I hope he will be happy

Samantha: Honey he will be happy

Charlotte: Yeah you and him will be great parents

Miranda: and don't be worry too much

Carrie: Thanks guys

(Later that day Samantha is in her office working the sectary came in)

The Sectary: Someone is here to see you

Samantha: Look I am very busy just tell me who

The Sectary: Richard

Samantha eyes wide: oh

The Sectary: DO you want me to send him away

Samantha: Um no that's fine bring him in

(The Sectary nod and went to get Richard. Richard came in)

Richard: Hi

Samantha: Hello please have a seat

(Richard nod and sat down)

Richard: How come you did not call me back?

Samantha: I was busy

Richard: Busy?

Samantha: Yes Richard I have a job I do fashion

Richard: Yes I know but why you did not call

Samantha: I told you I was

Richard: I don't believe you!

Samantha: Excuse me?

Richard: You heard me I think you are avoiding me

Samantha: That's not true

Richard: When we went out the other night, I ask you to marry me but then you told me you will think about it and you did not call me back

Samantha: Listen Richard I... Marriage is a big thing

Richard: No its not I love you

Samantha stares at him

Richard: Do you love me?  
>Samantha: Richard, please I got a lot work to do<p>

Richard: Tell me you don't love me

Samantha: Richard

Richard: Tell me you don't love me!

(Samantha looks at Richard)

Richard: I need the answer Samantha, Would you married me?

Samantha: I … um

Richard: FINE if you don't give me an answer by Friday …. Then I think we should break up

Samantha looks at him shock: Richard

Richard: I have to go back to work bye Samantha

(HE left)

(Samantha has tears in her eyes)

(At night Carrie and Big is sitting on the couch watching TV)

Carrie: John I have to tell you something

Big turns off the TV: Ok baby what is it?

Carrie held his hand: John I have to tell you

Big: Ok?

Carrie smile at him: I am pregnant

Big: …

Carrie: John?

Big smile at her: We did it! (He picks her up and spins her around)

Carrie laugh: Are you happy?

Big smile at her: Baby I am so happy I love you

Carrie smile at him: I love you to (They kiss)

(At Charlotte and Harry apartment Charlotte lying down on the bed Harry came in)

Charlotte: hey

Harry: Hi I just read them a bedtime story (he climb in bed and held Charlotte in his arms and kiss her forehead)

Charlotte: So do you want hear some news

Harry is stroking Charlotte hair: Sure

Charlotte: Carrie is pregnant!

Harry: What good for them they are going t be good parents

Charlotte: Yes they will

(They kiss and went to sleep)

(The next day Miranda and Brady and Steve are eating breakfast)

Steve drinking coffee: SO did Carrie tell him yet?

Miranda: Well I don't know we are going to have lunch together today so I think she is going to tell him

Brady: mommy

Miranda: Yes honey what is it?

Nicky: Are we going Vacation?

Steve: Well sport we are going down to wildwood

Brady: Really!

Miranda: yes honey we are leaving in July

Brady: Yeah can I watch SpongeBob Now?

Steve: Yeah go ahead

(Brady ran in the living room watching SpongeBob)

Miranda: You know we have to go shopping

Steve: Yeah Harry and Charlotte are going to Disney world?

Miranda: Ssh

Steve: What?

Miranda: Brady is upset that they are going to Disney not us

Steve: But we went two years ago

Miranda: I know he is just mad but I think we should go next year

Steve: Yeah that will be great

(AT Samantha apartment she is sitting on the couch drinking wine and she still is crying)

(Later the day the girls met for lunch)

Carrie: I did told him and he is super happy!

Charlotte claps: Yea!

Miranda: See we told you he would be happy about it

Carrie laughs: yes I know (Carrie Looks at Samantha) Hey are you ok?

Samantha: Huh?

Miranda: You look like you are quite

Samantha: I am fine

Charlotte: Are you sure?

Samantha burst in tears: Ok I will tell you Richard ask me to marry him

Carrie: What?

Charlotte: That's great!

Miranda: O my god!

Samantha sniff: I knew all of you were going to say that

Miranda: Well did you say yes?

Samantha, I didn't give him an answer

Carrie. Charlotte and Miranda: What!

Samantha: I know, I know it was wrong

Carrie: But Samantha you let him wait this long

Samantha nod: Yup

Charlotte: What did he say?

Samantha: Well he said if you don't tell me on Friday we are done

Carrie: You got to tell him

Samantha: Please, Carrie I got a lot of time, I just wait for Friday

Carrie: Samantha today is Friday

Samantha eyes wide: What! O my god! I thought it was Thursday!

Miranda: Ok calm down

Samantha: How am I supposed to calm down today is Friday!

Carrie: Why you told him you will think about it?

Samantha: I am just afraid he wants to have kids

Charlotte: Aw Samantha maybe he does not want to have kids

Samantha: You think?

Miranda nod: Yeah it's not hurt to tell him you don't want any

Samantha nod: Yeah you two are right

Carrie: Samantha do you love him?

Samantha: Yes I really do

Charlotte: Then go tell him that!

Miranda: And you say yes!

Samantha laughs: Thanks girls I will do it now

(At Richard apartment someone is knocking at the door, Richard went to answer it and surprise sees Samantha)  
>Samantha gives him a small smile: hi<p>

Richard nodding towards her: hello

Samantha: May I come in?

Richard: Sure

(Samantha walk in and Richard close the door)

Samantha: So um you didn't pack anything

Richard: I was going to wait your answer

Samantha looks at Richard

Richard: If you are going to say no, you might as well go

Samantha sighs: I wasn't going to say no

(Richard looks at Samantha)

Samantha: The reason why I was taking long for your answer, is because I'm scared

Richard: Of what?

Samantha: When I was in high school, my parents were always fighting every sing day and night, I always wish they would just stop fighting and just get along, but one night I came home and I saw my dad packing and he was leaving my mother, because he … cheated on her

(Richard looks at her sadly)

Samantha: I'm scared that you might cheated on me if we get married

Richard: I will never do that to you, I love you Samantha

Samantha burst in tears: I love you to

Richard smile and walks over to her and held her hands: So

Samantha sniffs and laughs: Yes I will marry you

(They kiss and Richard put the ring on her finger)

(4 months later, Samantha and Richard are married and are living together, Charlotte find out she is pregnant and her and harry are going to have a baby boy, harry is thrill, Miranda and Steve bought a beach house, and Carrie and Big had a baby girl and they name her Emma)


End file.
